Hana
by MissVile
Summary: Kurama contacts Hiei with a favor. Hiei is shocked to find a toddler in Kurama's apartment and even more shocked at the favor asked of him. However, rather than running for the hills, he decides to play along.


"Where did that thing come from?" Hiei had invaded Kurama's house many times and never had he stumbled upon something as odd as what was displayed in front of him. Kurama had not been the one to greet him at the window. Instead it was a small human child.

"This is Hana. She's my daughter." Kurama explained, "Say 'hello', Hana."

Hana opened her mouth to say something but got nervous and ran to hide behind the couch. All that could be seen of her was the top of her pigtails poking out from the cushions. Hiei blinked. And then blinked again.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly." Hiei gawked at his best friend

"Then you should clean out your ears." Kuwabara had appeared from the hallway, "Also, do you always have to break in through the window? We have a front door, you know? With a doorbell and everything." Kuwabara picked the toddler up with one arm and stuck her up on his broad shoulders. She giggled and rubbed her face in his ginger curls.

Hiei stared at Kuwabara and then to Kurama... and then to the toddler. He was at a complete loss for words. The whole scene was so domestic and _human._ It almost made him gag.

"When I received word that you needed a favor from me, I assumed it had to do with an enemy." Hiei finally spoke

"Sorry to disappoint." he sighed, "You can leave if you want but you're going to miss seeing Yusuke and the others." Kurama smiled. Hiei obediently made a perch on the window sill and waited. Despite the confusion, the whole situation held his interest. Hana did her best to keep her distance and observe Hiei from far away. Hiei did much the same with her.

It wasn't long before Yusuke and the others arrived. Yukina didn't stay long. Hiei was relieved at that. The last time he had spoken to her was when she refused to take back her stone. He wasn't sure if she was just being naive or if she knew who he was and that was just her was of being subtle. He wasn't quite ready for that conversation and he felt that somehow she knew that. She had smiled in his direction, greeted him, and said it was good to see him. He responded with throaty noises and awkward stares from across the room.

Hana had immediately latched on to Yukina when she had walked into the room. Hana was intelligent and her speech was exceptional for her age. She had asked Yukina several very advanced questions about demons and what kind of powers Yukina had. She was just like Kurama in that sense- always taking in their surroundings and gathering knowledge to use for later.

Shizuru arrived shortly after Yukina departed. She explained that she was a social worker and handled sensitive cases where children were involved. Hana's biological parents had died in an accident which left her orphaned. Shizuru had put in a good word and made it so that Kuwabara and Kurama could adopt.

"I spent some time with her and noticed that she had some pretty potent spiritual awareness. I figured she would grow up to be a really powerful psychic and thought it might be best if she went to a family that would understand her needs." Shizuru had been working on her case for months and was finally relieved to see Hana happy and playful again.

"That's cool and all but I'm still a bit confused." Yusuke interjected, "Aren't there laws about two dudes adopting a kid?"

"True. Japanese laws are dated in regards to same-sex couples. However, that isn't something we have had to deal with because of a minor legal technicality." Kurama stated plainly. Everyone in the room exchanged a look. Yusuke was especially confused.

"Your lack of perception is truly baffling." Hiei finally interjected into the conversation. Hana's ears perked up when he spoke.

"No one asked you, shorty!" Yusuke growled

"I never actually let anyone know of my situation, Hiei." Kurama smiled, "Even Kazu was taken by surprise."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like it really mattered." Kuwabara crossed his arms

"Yes. Of course not." the smile had never left Kurama's face.

"Aaaaand, just like that you've lost me." Yusuke scratched his head

"Geez, you idiot! Do we really have to spell it out for you? Kurama's a woman. Or at least his body is."

"What...?" Yusuke made a noise

"Very blunt, Kuzu." Kurama made a face, "It is true. My human body is actually female."

"Holy shit, man! How come you never told us?"

"Truthfully? It was never all that important to me so it was never brought up. I had lived so long as a male that when I came here to Human World it was more natural." Kurama chuckled, "It certainly made way for some confusion in school. Especially regarding the uniform and rules about hair length."

"Well, damn. All this time I thought you were a dude with really feminine features."

Hana had made her way over to Hiei during their conversation and stood in front of the window where Hiei had made his perch. She was chewing on her fist.

"What do you want?" Hiei stared her down. She didn't budge. Hana lifted her arms up towards him.

"Up, pwease." she requested

Hiei made a face but was soon compelled to picked her up and set her in his lap, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. She leaned forward and then bapped the center of his forehead where his Jagan was located under the bandana. Hiei grabbed her hand but made sure not to grasp too tightly.

"Sowwy, Misser Hiei. Wazzat on your head?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." he growled

"Oh." She chewed on her fist. This time it was her turn to stare him down, "What color, daddy?" She pointed to Hiei's eyes

"That's red." Kurama answered, "What else is red?"

"Daddy's fwowers." her eyes widened, "Yukina's eyes wed too!"

"Yes they are. Good job, Hana. Maybe now you could come down and play with your toys?"

"No, thank you. I sit here wif Misser Hiei." she stated despite her presence being a nuisance.

Hiei found himself trapped under the weight of the toddler. The rest of the room continued their conversation while Hana and himself stared each other down. It reminded him of the silent conversations he had with Mukuro back home. They didn't always need words to communicate. He was amused to have the same kind of experience with this tiny human. She might even grow up to be a powerful ally if he ever needed her to be one.

"Misser Hiei is a demon too?" She asked

"Yes."

"Is Misser Hiei a stwong demon?"

"Yes..." Hiei found himself obliged to answer. He wasn't sure if it was just curiosity or how scared he was of hurting her in some way. The thought of scaring her or making her cry kept him on edge. It reminded him a little too much of his interactions with Yukina. The whole experience made him feel naked.

"Stwong enough to fight monsters with daddy?"

"If need be."

"Thank you!" She hugged his neck, "Down, pwease." She pointed to the floor.

"Get down on your own." he exclaimed somewhere between a pout and a bark

Hana shot him a look and then proceeded to examine her situation. She turned around and managed to slide down using Hiei's jacket to hold onto so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Hiei smirked. She was good at problem solving when she needed to be.

It was time for Hana to go to bed and for the others to leave. There was a last minute exchange of gifts and more mundane conversations that Hiei found annoying. After everyone had left, Kuwabara took Hana to bed leaving Hiei and Kurama alone in the living room.

"Kurama, I didn't come here to congratulate you on your little domestic partnership." he frowned, "I humored you but if you have no other reason for me to be here then I'm leaving."

"Wait, Hiei." Kurama grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "There was something that I wanted to ask of you."

Hiei stood there attentively, "Then tell me. I have already sat here and hung out with your friends. What more do you want?"

"They're your friends too, Hiei. Don't pretend like they aren't."

Hiei pouted and said nothing in response.

"Kuwabara and I were wondering if you would be willing to be Hana's godfather."

"What's that?"

"It's more of a human custom, really-"

"Not interested." Hiei interrupted

"You haven't given me time to explain."

"You don't need to. I've already given you my answer."

"Hiei..." Kurama gave him a look. It called back to the nights he and Kurama had spent talking long before their times with Yusuke. It was almost nostalgic. He couldn't say 'no.'

"Fine. Explain."

"Put simply, you would be a secondary guardian. Yusuke and Keiko have already agreed to be her guardians here in Human World."

"And you would want me to be her guardian in Demon World?"

"Kuwabara may choose to ignore the threat I am to our daughter but I am not nearly as foolish." his face was soft but his eyes were serious. They kept Hiei affixed to the window sill, "Not every enemy I have had will be as merciful as Yomi, I know that. I'm prepared to face that when the time comes. But I don't want Hana to suffer because of me. If ever she ends up in the Makai I need to know that there will be someone there who will love her and protect her if I am unable to. You are the only one I can trust, Hiei."

"I pose just as much of a threat to her as you do." he said plainly, "I can't even talk to Yukina. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"Because I know I can." Kurama cupped Hiei face in his hands, "You may not know it but you have helped shape me into a better person. Your strength and friendship has always been an inspiration to me. I want that for Hana. Please."

"You're naive but if it will shut you up then fine." he relented

"Thank you, Hiei." they gave each other a hug and that was that. There was no further contract was necessary. Their friendship and love for one another was all Hiei ever needed to stay motivated. He wouldn't let him down. He wouldn't let _her_ down. God help the bastard who ever decided to hurt her because it would be a race to see who got to them first.

 **END.**


End file.
